


Wildest Dreams

by PropertyOfThaJoker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reylo Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfThaJoker/pseuds/PropertyOfThaJoker





	Wildest Dreams

Ben stood across the room, holding his baby – their baby – in his arms. The little thing was only a week old today, and he was still in awe of the fact that he and Rey had _made_ her – his wife had hosted their baby in her body for nine months. 

The heir to the galaxy was in his hands.

“Ben,” he heard Rey groan from across the room, covering her eyes from the sun's light. “Why do you insist on taking her out of her crib when she’s asleep?”  
  
“She’s too cute to not hold,” he replied, still looking at his baby, his voice gentle. “Rey. She’s so perfect.”  
  
Rey smiled, her eyes following his body as he came and sat on the bed next to her. “She’s going to wake up soon,” she said, leaning into him and kissing his cheek. 

And just like that, those big, dark eyes fluttered open, her mouth opening in a yawn. “Good morning, my girl,” Rey said, the baby pleased to hear her voice.  
  
This was their routine the last few days. They would both be up and down with her feedings, and then in the morning, Ben usually had her in his arms before she woke up. Rey had refused any sort of permanent help with the baby, and Ben hadn’t said anything, but was relieved. He didn’t want his daughter to grow up the way that he had: raised by a machine.

She began to cry, and Ben gently handed her to Rey. As if she’d been doing this her entire life and not just for a week, Rey swiftly pulled up her night shirt and their baby latched onto her breast.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything as beautiful this,” he whispered, carding a hand through her hair, lovingly. “It’s… it’s something I never thought I could have.”  
  
“A family?” Rey asked. He shook his head.  
  
“A family with **you** ,” he corrected her. “It’s beyond my wildest dreams.”  
  
She smiled pulling him in for a gentle kiss. “Well, if it means anything to you, I never thought I’d have a family, period.” He’d known that long ago. Now here they were, two once-lonely souls, their hearts filled with love for each other, and now for their daughter, too.

“The most beautiful girl in the galaxy,” Ben said, his eyes fixated upon the movement of her little cheeks.  
  
“The most eager to eat in the galaxy, for sure,” Rey said, running a hand gently over her baby’s head. “She already has little fat rolls on her legs!” But he knew that she was _grateful_ for that. Their daughter would never need for anything.

“She’s perfect,” he reiterated, watching as her cheeks slowed. She did this in the mornings, it seemed: wake up, nurse, and fall asleep while nursing. 

Rey lifted her up to burp her, smiling when she heard the small noise. “And now you can sleep next to mommy.”

“What about daddy?” Ben asked.  
  
Rey looked at him, a questioning glint in her eye. “Do you not have emperor things to do?”  
  
He shook his head. “It’s just me and my girls today,” he replied, watching as Rey set the baby down next to her.  
  
She looked up at him with a smile. “Get in, daddy. We’re going to go back to sleep.”

Ben climbed into the bed, looking at his wife as she closed her eyes, and his child as she continued to move her mouth slowly, as if she was still feeding.

He smiled to himself.

* * *

 

Ben jolted awake, panting. “What?” he asked, before opening his eyes.  
  
Nothing. In the spot next to him, there was no dent. There was no sunlight.

Only the cold light of space.

He slammed himself back into the pillows, groaning. His mind sure did like to play sick games with him.

_If only she’d taken my hand, maybe this bed would be less empty._

… but maybe it wasn’t beyond his wildest dreams, after all.


End file.
